Ordinary Love
by Sitting in the Silence
Summary: #10. For the Defying College Challenge. Mikan would feel hurt whenever she teased Natsume about the girl he's in love with. But oh well, if he has loved that girl unrequitedly for 2 years then doing the same for him wouldn't hurt now, would it? OneShot. RR


_**Disclaimer: **__If I'm drunk, I'd say I own Gakuen Alice. But I'm not, so yeaaah. D:_

_**Ordinary Love**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

.

.

.

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…  
>how wonderful life is now you're in the world.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Mikan Sakura sat idled on her chair, sulking her chin on the palm of her hand that was resting on her messy study table. _She let out a breath of stress and wondered: what is she doing in her room, moping around when she's got tons of unopened university letters piled up on her desk?

She reclined her back on the chair and grunted, "Mooouu! I'm _so _nervous. What if I didn't pass any of these at all?" she asked herself as she picked up an envelope and started dangling it in the air.

True, she was afraid of opening the letters because who knows what the result would be, it could be a rejection letter and she's not really prepared to read one.

She, again, put her head on her desk and started reminiscing. She then shot her head up, grabbed the picture frame on her table and stared at the picture of her and her boyfriend taken right after their graduation.

She touched the portion of it where a raven-haired guy could be seen smiling.

She wondered if ever one of her own classmate is feeling the same thing right now… or if Hotaru had also received her letters already, which Mikan is sure, that all are acceptance letters. She giggled to herself when she remembered Ruka taking the same entrance exams that Hotaru took.

_Seriously, those guys… They've been together for more than a year now. _Mikan thought to herself as she smiled. Well, obviously, it wouldn't be hard for Ruka to follow Hotaru around, he's smart. He will be able to go to the same university as Hotaru. Even if Hotaru decides to go to Harvard, she's sure as hell that Ruka would eventually pass and go there too, being with the love of his life throughout their entire college life.

"Lucky. . ." Mikan muttered lightly, she then let out a gallon of carbon dioxide with anxiety particles. Even if she wanted to, there's no way that she'll be able to follow Natsume to Harvard.

Yes. Natsume Hyuuga, her boyfriend for eight months, is going to Harvard. You know, the state university that is located in USA. The one where smart and intelligent people go. Yes, that university.

.

.

.

It was the last year in Junior High when Natsume Hyuuga, the most handsome, dashing, intelligent and – well - perverted student of Gakuen Alice became Mikan Sakura's classmate.

You see, they have three sections each year level and the classmates would be organized in a very organize way. The head of the year, which was Jinno-sensei, was the one in charge of arranging the students' sections.

First day, Mikan was so glad to see that she and Hotaru were in the same class, and so is Ruka. But what she didn't know was that the raven-haired guy who just came into her life would suddenly change it.

First day, they immediately became seatmates. Of course, it was Narumi's doing but hey, the blonde teacher's innocent. He had no idea that something would actually grow between the two strangers.

First week was considered awkward. Natsume was disappointingly cold, according to Mikan, and was kind of mean.

Third day, Mikan smiled at him when she caught him looking at her. Mikan found it really weird, the guy was staring at her with those ruby eyes he has. Then he suddenly smirked and said, "Are you nuts? Why do you keep on smiling like a lunatic?" and that made her scared of him.

Fourth day, they got paired up for a special assignment. They had to do a reporting about a popular American historical figure. They weren't actually comfortable with each other yet but eventually, Natsume found himself sitting on the couch of the Sakura residence. They argued for awhile regarding their American figure and heck, the raven-haired guy won. Mikan just surrendered to him, he's smart alright and besides, he's the one who'll be doing the whole report and she's the one in-charge of the talking… which clearly suits her.

The reporting's due next week. Natsume and Mikan worked on their report the next three days – including a Saturday. After they were done, Mikan invited Natsume for a walk outside and Natsume just agreed.

"Sooo," Mikan started, adding too much O's to her word, "You're the Natsume Hyuuga they were all talking about when I was in my first year." Mikan said as she took a sip from her canned Coke.

True, Mikan kept hearing his name for the rest of the school year when she was just a freshman. Girls – especially his classmates – kept talking about how handsome and smart Natsume Hyuuga is.

Mikan was from a different class so she didn't bother much, besides she's got Kokoro by her side during those days. Yes, she and Kokoro Yome had a relationship, but it didn't last.

Mikan let out a light giggle when she'd started reminiscing, and said, "There's this one girl from your class who was talking to a guy from my class – well, more like yelling, actually. She said, 'Natsume's not gay, you jerk!'" At that, Mikan laughed. She remembered hearing that in the fourth floor's hallway and she find it really cute that he's got girls to protect his reputation and all.

She then felt Natsume staring at her, again.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"You find that really amusing?" He asked back as he stopped walking. Mikan stopped too.

"Well yeah." Mikan laughed, embarrassed. "Why wouldn't I? It's such an honor that I've finally met the famous Natsume Hyuuga."

Natsume scoffed, "I'm not famous." He then started walking again.

"Tss." Mikan said, quite offended, "Are you trying to be humble or something? It doesn't suit you… Arrogance is written all over your face." She then stuck out her tongue and ran away.

And with that, Natsume felt light-hearted and he let out a small laugh.

.

.

.

The next week, their report was a success. Narumi was actually pleased at their performance. And since then, Mikan couldn't stop talking about Natsume in front of her friends. Natsume this, Natsume that. That's what they always hear from her. And of course, her friends weren't as dense as her, they knew . . . they knew that she's fallen for him already. And that's bad news because they all knew that Natsume Hyuuga, the famous Natsume Hyuuga was still in love with same person he had been in love with for the last two years.

Anna, a girl with pink hair, told them the love story that failed. She was classmates with Natsume when they were in their second year. There was a new girl in their batch and it was obvious that he's got a liking on her. He was sweet, beyond his cool looks and harsh attitude, he got along with her well but it turned out that even though the girl liked him back, she still didn't agree to be his girlfriend.

Mikan suddenly remembered seeing that new girl before. She's even sure that she had talked to her before, and suddenly her face fell. That girl was pretty and smart. A girl every guy would love to have as their girlfriend. And she suddenly thought, for a very brief moment, that she's no match to her.

That girl left the Academy though. She transferred to a different school. And rumor has it that Natsume hasn't gotten over her yet.

Mikan couldn't help but admire him, it's been like what? Two years? It's amazing that a guy like him could love someone unrequitedly for two years.

When lunch break was over, Mikan went back to the classroom, confused.

She sat down on her chair and she felt weird seeing Natsume beside her, reading a new volume of his manga.

"Ne, Natsume…" she started, unsure how to continue, "How… uhmm.. How's you and you know… that uhh, girl you're in love with?"

Natsume was surprised. It's been a while since someone mentioned her to him, especially that it's Mikan who was doing so.

He lowered the manga off his face, "We're friends. Why?" he then continued his reading business.

It's been three weeks already so it has been normal for them to have conversations now and then. Besides, it's not like they have a choice, they were seatmates for Pete's sake!

"Ohh. N-nothing." Mikan suddenly felt shy asking him such things. "So… do you still love her?" And it was too late before Mikan was able to stop herself from asking too much. _Oh no, what if he says yes? What I'm I gonna do? Nooooooo. _what was she thought.

It took a few seconds before Natsume answered. "Hn." was all he said.

_Hn? What's that supposed to mean? Like seriously? You're kidding, right? _Mikan felt like beating the guy to death.

"Ohhh. I'll take that as a yes then…" she said with a devious smile. And at that, the teasing started. Mikan would feel hurt whenever she teased him about her. But oh well, if he has loved that girl unrequitedly for that long then doing the same for him wouldn't hurt now, would it?

The teasing lasted for a month. It stopped when Mikan had read the words that Natsume wrote to the back of her palm of her right hand which simply said:

_You're the one I like._

After he wrote those, he looked straight to Narumi who was giving a lecture and he missed Mikan's reaction. Immediately after reading it, Mikan smiled. She swore her world stopped and she even felt that the Earth had moved a few degrees closer to the sun. She felt happy knowing that Natsume liked her back, but then she had her doubts… _He might be doing this so I would shut up._

.

.

.

She had her doubts and she refused to believe him. All she could think of was that: _guys are bull!_

A few weeks later, it was so obvious that Mikan couldn't control her feelings anymore.

They were on cleaning duty when suddenly, a smashing sound was heard. It was Natsume's bottled cologne and it fell and the bottle broke into tiny shards.

"Aw, what a waste man, it was still half-full." Ruka muttered as he patted Natsume's back. "I'll get the mop for ya."

Natsume went to get the broom and when he came back, he was surprised to see Mikan crouching as she picked up all the glass pieces, and she put the collected glass on her palm.

"What are you doing? Are you nuts?" He said as he held Mikan's hand to stop her.

"It's okay. You're overreacting. These pieces are big, it wouldn't hurt me." Mikan said.

"It's okay, Mikan. Just let it go." He told her, still holding her hand.

Mikan then stood up, walked towards the trash bin and threw the pieces.

True, action speaks louder than words. And that action proved that she likes him more than anything else in the world. The witnesses were sure of it. They're going to be a couple soon.

.

.

.

And eventually all her doubts were removed. They hang out more, exchanged SMS more, talked more and it came to a time when Natsume confessed that he loves her already. He also courted her and she finally, said yes.

The 1st of September. That was one of the most unforgettable moments, ever.

.

.

.

Today is the 16th of May. And Mikan is still in front of her study table with the same dilemma. Then she heard her door creaked open. She turned around to see the face of her handsome boyfriend.

"Natsumeeee!" She shot up with glee. "I miss you!"

Her greeting was greeted back with a pack of _Gummy bears_ landing on her face.

"What the heck Natsu-"

"I miss you too." He said, finally. And at that, Mikan forgot that she was annoyed by him a little while ago and she smiled.

"Why are you here?" Mikan asked, as she picked up the pack of Gummy bears on the floor and sat next to Natsume on the edge of the bed.

"You know why I'm here, polka."

Mikan grimaced, "Perv."

.

That started when they had a field trip, it involved messy activities and they were told to bring their personal hygiene kit. Their relationship just started at that time. When the activities were over, Mikan asked Natsume to bring to her her hygiene kit. And he did, thing was… the kit was in a transparent pouch and of course, he saw things he wasn't suppose to see.

"Here." Natsume handed the kit, "Nice underwear print, polkadots."

Mikan was shocked beyond words. And thus, she gave him the title of being a, "Pervert!"

.

"I need to make decisions here polka. And I ain't doing it without discussing it with you." Natsume finally said. He was having trouble whether he'll go to Harvard or not. Of course, Mikan was the main reason why he didn't want to go.

"Are you kidding me Natsume? You don't need to think about this. THIS is Harvard we're talking about. HELLOOOO?" Mikan said to him like everything was fine. But the truth was, Mikan was sad when she found out that his family was planning on sending him abroad to study. But who is she to actually get in the way of Natsume's future? She understood well that it'll be the best for him.

"But… I'll be far away from you. No communications or whatsoever." Natsume pointed out.

"Are you from a different time? There's Facebook you ditz." Mikan said, poking Natsume's cheek. "I'll be fine here Natsume. Seriously… Do whatever you want, JUST DON'T CHEAT ON ME!"

Natsume smirked, "Of course I won't."

.

.

.

The time came when Natsume had to leave. Mikan cried in his arms. You can't blame her. Just imagine: a life without Natsume… That's terrible! He then handed her a piece of a folded red paper. And he left, without another word.

.

.

.

Mikan was in tears when she was reading it. It was a poem written by Natsume just for her. She read it everyday of her life and she always held onto it. It made her sure that no matter what, Natsume will keep all his promises and will _never_ ever leave her.

.

.

.

She and Natsume would chat on Facebook every weekend. Even though the time zones are different, they still coped up with it.

It's been three months already, almost four. It's love, that's why everything is possible.

Sunday night, Mikan was waiting for Natsume to come online. She was playing with MS Paint, dragging the paintbrush here and there, using all the colors there is on the color box. She then stopped and groaned.

They weren't able to chat the week before. Natsume never went online but it was okay, she thought he was busy with college. It's been an hour already and it looks like Natsume ditched her again. Then she thought of visiting his profile for the meantime.

She scrolled down… and down and down, and she read a post on his wall that shocked her.

**Josh Hutches  
><strong>Maaan. C'mon. Our hot prof has dibs on u. Make a move dude.

August 23 at 4:00pm · Like · Comment  
><strong>Alice Sanders <strong>and **12 others** like this

And all Mikan could say was, "WHHAAT?" She felt down. And for a moment there, she thought she was actually losing him to a hot college American professor.

She immediately went to their group – the one that Natsume has created for the two of them because the chat could really be a pain sometimes – and she started typing.

She wasn't thinking right, and she was feeling down, that's why she was able to jot down words that she didn't even mean. She was depressed. She thought that he was just enjoying his life while she was missing him so much. She proposed to cool off their relationship for a while. She knew that one way or another, she would regret it, but she just had to let it all out. She even knew that she could lose Natsume because of how shallow she is and yet she believed in him and she believed his words.

_This love we share will never be over,__**  
><strong>__for this I know is meant for forever._

The poem that Natsume has written for her said those lines.

All she wanted was a little explanation. She was ready to hear it. And whatever it is that is keeping him busy is fine… _as long as she knew._

She waited, but he didn't reply.

.

.

.

The very next week, Thursday night, she received a message on her cell phone and it's from an unknown number. The sender told her to go out for a while, and Mikan being Mikan, really did went out.

She opened the gate, stepped out and she was surprised when she saw Natsume, standing there with his tall posture, hands in his jeans' pockets.

"Natsume?" came her shocked reaction. "Wh—what are you doing here?"

"I miss you." He said straight on, and without any warning he hugged her, "What's up with that stupid post?" he asked as he held her in his arms.

Tears welled up on Mikan's eyes. "You jerk! What's up with you? Ignoring me and all?" and she sobbed while hugging him.

"I had to. I thought it would surprise you more if I did that." Natsume explained.

"You! You're like… like a faucet, you know that?" Mikan suddenly blurted out.

Natsume withdrew himself in Mikan's grasp, wanting to see her face.

"A faucet?" Natsume asked, unsure why he was suddenly being compared to a faucet.

"Yeah." Mikan said, wiping her tears away, "It drips when its valve is left loose a bit. Just like how you drool on other girls just because I'm not around."

Natsume laughed. "Drool? Okay polka. First of all, I don't drool. Second, there's really no need to look at other girls, you know exactly how I feel for you. Are you really doubting me like that, little girl?"

"Liar! And stop calling me that… I'm not a little girl anymore. We're already in college Natsume." Mikan said, getting angry a bit.

Natsume raked his raven hair, "Look polka. I don't care if my professor, that you're clearly having jealousy issues with, is as hot as Paris Hilton or Britney freaking Spears. I love you and…" he said as he flicked her forehead, "… you should keep that in that idiotic brain of yours."

Mikan yelped and touched her forehead, "Ow!"

"And by the way Polka. . ." He said as leaned a little closer to her, "Happy Anniversary." He then leaned more for a kiss.

Which he clearly got.

.

_**THE END**_

.

**Author's Notes: **This is my entry for the Gakuen Alice Oneshot Challenge which is the _Defying College Challenge_. And can I sigh now? *sighs* HAHAH. The story was supposed to change into being a dramatic one… but then again, one of the requirements said that it should end happily so yada-yada! There it goes. :)

_**Review please. And if you like this then please vote for it. :) **__But yeah, I'm not really expecting anything. Hehe. Take care everyone._

And oh, please leave a review. X*

-SITS/Kate-chan

Click away! And type. ;)  
><strong>V<strong>


End file.
